Among pneumatic tires, single tires used for trucks and buses have been developed to have a low aspect ratio and a large width in recent years. To improve the durability of such pneumatic tires and to prevent biased wear thereof, such a configuration has been adopted that includes a circumferential reinforcing layer that includes codes having a small angle with respect to a circumferential direction of the pneumatic tires.
Pneumatic tires including a circumferential reinforcing layer have been demanded to reduce the fatigue of wires at outer edges, in a tire width direction, of the circumferential reinforcing layer, and to prevent the diameter growth of outermost circumferential grooves in the tire width direction. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technology for increasing the number of wires to be provided in portions outer than the circumferential reinforcing layer in the tire width direction.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2001-512390